


A Trail to My Happiness

by t_dragon



Series: T-Dragon's Drabbles Collection [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Kyungsoo misses Jongin's hair, and Jongin misses Kyungsoo's hair - with Baekhyun confused to wtf is going on.





	A Trail to My Happiness

 “I miss it…,” Kyungsoo mumbled, before sighing yet again. Jongin had stopped counting the sighs by now, merely rubbing the older’s back in comforting circles.

 Baekhyun suddenly walked into the living room, looking up at Jongin and Kyungsoo, seemingly to say something, before he came to a stop and his eyes widened. A second crept past, before Baekhyun backed out of the living room and into the kitchen, swirling around to find someone to explain what the hell was going on to him.

 “Why is Kyungsoo and Jongin engaging in foreplay on our sofa…?” Baekhyun said in a weak voice as he latched onto Jongdae’s arm.

 “They’re not,” Jongdae sighed, moving over to the coffee machine with Baekhyun still attached. “Apparently Kyungsoo is upset that Jongin had to shave for his performance.”

 “But he was stroking Jongin’s  _ stomach _ ?” Baekhyun pointed out, before straightening out and grimacing. “Wait, ew? I mean, I don’t mind happy trails, but to be disappointed at the lack of it, really?”

 In the living room, Kyungsoo was still rubbing his thumb back and forth over the skin just below Jongin’s bellybutton, sighing  _ yet again _ .

 “Why did you have to shave? It was so pretty…,” Kyungsoo whispered, looking up at Jongin with sad eyes.

 Jongin, who had been using his phone with one hand as he continued to comfort Kyungsoo, looked away from the screen to give Kyungsoo a small smile, moving his hand from Kyungsoo’s back to his head.

 “Now you know how I felt,” Jongin said, dragging his hand across the stubble.

 Lips pursed, Kyungsoo sat up, Jongin’s hand falling off of his head.

 “I thought you liked it, you said you wanted to kiss it several times!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, tone accusatory.

 “I do like it, I like it very much, you still look incredibly handsome!” Jongin quickly said as he put his phone away and reached for Kyungsoo so he could pull the older on top of him. “But it was kind of a drastic change, so I needed to get a bit used to it first.”

 “Nice save,” Kyungsoo muttered, giving a pout that Jongin was quick to kiss.

 “Don’t worry, mine grows back faster than yours,” Jongin said, dragging his fingers up Kyungsoo’s back and neck, into what little hair still remained on his head.

 With a little hum of contentment, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and shivered, opening them to show a soft look.

 “That’s true… And I guess it looks pretty good. Nothing to distract from the insane abs,” Kyungsoo whispered as a smile began to tug at his lips, glancing down at Jongin’s bare torso.

 Jongin mirrored the smile as he left another chaste kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips.

 “Oh, did I show you what I’ll be wearing, by the way? I’ll be blinged out,” Jongin said, smile turning into a grin.

 “Hm, really? Care to show me?” Kyungsoo said, suggestions heavy in his voice as he raised a single brow.

 A little way away, Baekhyun and Jongdae were watching the scene unfold from the relative safety of the kitchen.

 “Okay, they’ve actually transitioned to foreplay now,” Baekhyun hissed to Jongdae, elbowing him and almost making him spill coffee all over himself. “We need to stop them, they can’t do it in the living room!”

 “Calm the fuck down!” Jongdae hissed right back, trying to protect his coffee (and himself), pouting. “So what if Jongin is topless, so what if Kyungsoo has been stroking his lower stomach for ages, so what if they’re exchanging heated looks? They wouldn’t do anything like that in the middle of the living room in the middle of the day!”

 “They shouldn’t do anything in the living room at all!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Jongdae just looked at him with a  _ very _ pointed look that had Baekhyun’s cheeks heating up. “Oh, shut up… Anyway! We need to-”

 “Nah, is fine, they’re off now,” Jongdae said, straightening up and going back to drinking his coffee, as the sound of footsteps and breathy giggles were heard disappearing down one of the corridors. “They’re responsible kids -  _ unlike some _ \- they won’t do shit like that in the open!”

 “I’ve walked in on them  _ twice _ in the showers,” Baekhyun deadpanned, also straightening up and cocking his hip.

 “The bathroom is not a public space! Private stuff is a-okay in there! It’s not our fault you developed the strange habit of walking in on people at bad times! Especially not when you unlocked a door clearly locked to keep people out!”

 “Let’s not make this about me, this is about Kyungsoo and Jongin and our need to protect their virtues!” Baekhyun said, cheeks flaming by now.

 A loud thud was heard, followed by a laugh that was quickly choked out by a moan. Everything went (almost) quiet for a while, before Jongdae burst out laughing.

 “Too late for that, dude,” he said as he walked past Baekhyun, patting the older’s back. “Way too late for that… Seems like Kyungsoo doesn’t need a trail to show his way to his happiness.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, the whole "I miss your happy trail" - "I miss your hair" just popped into my head, and I kinda needed to write it... It's half past five in the morning here now, I have no idea where all the time went, so I need to go to bed now, lol... Anyway, hope you enjoy this stupid little thing, it was a bit fun to write, probably more fun that it should be, but hey, early morning x) this is what you get when I'm so tired I'm not even tired anymore!


End file.
